


late night hairdressing skills

by petemikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I should stop, Kid!Fic, hair playing sounds too kinky, idk what tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appears that Frank and Gerard have a seven year old insomniac slash hairdresser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night hairdressing skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_Moonshoes_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Moonshoes_Potter/gifts).



> This is my first fic, so everything is probably ooc and shitty ≥-≤
> 
> *unbetaed*
> 
> For Jenny. <3 ilysm

Frank occasionally had sleeping problems. It wasn't even 'problems' as per say; just randomly waking up in the middle of the night. He generally knew when it was starting, and Leo hadn't woken up and come into his and Gee's room in ages.

He usually had this fatherly instinct about his daughter, and when she was up to something, kind of like how Dean miraculously knows when Sam's about to die. Tonight though, he decided to ignore the feeling, because

a) His bed was really comfy, and Gee radiates warmth and he smells really good

b) What's the worse that could happen?

Okay, so after a few moments pondering, he realised that the latter was actually really very serious, and that he should probably get up.

He just wasn't expecting to see his daughter braiding Gee's hair next to him.

He smiled to himself and leant over to turn a light on. Leo hadn't realised, an Gerard was still sleeping, an arm laid over Frank.

Leo looked up quickly, her eyes widened as she giggled at him.

"And what are you doing, Missy?" he asked, smirking at her and leaning on his side. She raised a finger to his lips and carried on braiding Gee's hair.

"Ssh. Papi's sleeping." she whispered, leaning down and listening to his breathing. Frank smiled and grabbed a lock of Gerard's red hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Okay, i'll be quiet then." Frank whispered in reply. 

"Papi's hair is really cool, don't you think Daddy," /if only she knew/ thought Frank."but he always has it down, and I wanted it to go wavy and nice, so when he waks up and takes them out, he'll look pretty." she'd forgot to whisper as she finished her sentence, but obviously hadn't noticed. 

"I see. I think Papi /always/ looks pretty, but I know he'll like them." she nodded in response, humming a tune that Frank knew vaguely.

The clock flashed 3am, and Frank knew that he should probably put Leo to bed, because he knew she'd be cranky as hell in the morning, but she was being really cute, so he didn't really care.

Gerard moaned something that Frank didn't understand and moved, grabbing his arm and mumbling something that sounded like 'I love you.' Leo giggled and ran over to the other side of the bed, scrambled on and crawled over Frank's legs, so now she was inbetween him and the still sleeping Gerard.

She tried to reach Gerard's head, but could only reach the part that she'd already done. Instead, she turned around to face Frank. When she started shivering he pulled up the covers, and she crawled in, laying between him and Gerard.

"Daddy." she whispered, her head at the bottom of the pillow, eyes looking up at Frank.

"Yeah?" he replied, watching her scrunch down into the covers, her small hands holding the top of the comforter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Leo." he replied to deaf ears, as she was already asleep. The people who say you can't fall asleep in under seven minutes are clearly wrong, thought Frank, watching her hands twitch occasionally.

He was about to turn over and get some sleep himself, but Gerard turned to face him, opening an eye.

"Jesus, were you awake the whole time?" asked Frank, stretching both of his arms out in front of him.

"Nah, just the last five minutes." he gave him one of those lazy smiles that made Frank want to fuck him right there, but that would be innapropriate because it was twenty past three in the morning, and they had a seven year old with them.

"Oh."

"You're really good with her y'know. I still can't believe you let her stay up up so late though." Frank knew he didn't mean it, so he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"It's not like I /let/ her stay up late. I woke up and she was just sitting there, braiding your hair. Do you want me to take those out?" Frank did a half laugh, half giggle thing as he looked at Gerard; it looked as if someone had tried to cornrow his hair and failed.

"Please." mumbled Gee, burying his head face down into the pillow. Frank carefully undid the knotted plaits in his hair. Once he was done, he tapped Gerard's bare shoulder. (Becaue he's adverse to wearing shirts to bed.)

"Done. You look kinda cool, Gee. A bit on the spastic side, but still cool." Frank yawned and laid on his back, engrossed with one of Gerard's hands.

"What is it with you and my hands? Oh wait, I already know." Frank rolled his eyes as Gerard laughed and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so glad your daughter doesn't understand innuendos yet." Frank let go of Gee's hand and flipped over so he was facing him again.

Yeah, well, me too. Think of Lexie and Lyrical though. Pete and Patrick've got it worse though." Gerard coughed quietly. He was glad they were still friends with those guys.

"I dread the day they search Pete's name in google. That will be one awkward conversation. I still can't believe they got twins though. Might as well be triplets, because I /swear/ Pete has the same mental age as them, and they're nine year old girls." Frank felt genuinely sorry for Patrick.

"Patrick's got it hard." stated Gerard, punching Frank in the side for no good reason.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Can we dye her hair though?"

"Nope."

"But whyyy?" That was not the answer Frank was hoping for.

"Well firstly, she's seven. Second, you shouldn't dye your hair 'till you're fourteen, or else it goes manky like mine." They would both agree that Gee was the more responsible of the two.

Apart from the time Frank caught him and Leo sharing a family size bag of skittles and a two litre bottle of Canada Dry (because Gee refuses to drink any other brand) in a tent in the camping area of the local sports superstore.

At the time he was too scared to ask why they were there in the first place.

"Aww, you don't have manky hair. You're hair is pretty." Gee rolled his eyes at the compliment.

"We should be asleep. Jesus, I haven't stayed up this late in ages." Gerard whined, throwing his head into his pillow.

"And by ages you mean that party a few weeks ago, right?"

"Ugh. Details, details."

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my Tumblr at fallout-gays.tumblr.com
> 
> alternatively, you could follow Jenny's at typo-way.tumblr.com


End file.
